


暮云平

by embersheai



Category: The Grand Master - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersheai/pseuds/embersheai





	暮云平

暮云平

·念念不忘 必有回响·

败于宫二手下后，马三总是反反复复地做一个梦。  
他梦见他回到数十年前的东北，宫家老宅。  
那时他七岁，刚开始在宫羽田的指导下开始练形意拳。  
他立在清晨积着雪的天井里，师父执着一根短棒指点调整他的姿势。棉靴踏在雪地里，发出窸窣细碎的积雪破裂的声响。拂晓时泛着烟青色的天光寂寂地穿过雕着八仙过海的木椽子，落在师父的脸上，刻画出深浅不定的阴影轮廓。  
他有些记不清晰那时宫二的年纪，只记得那时她还极小，跑跳起来都有些踉跄，扎着两簇黑亮的小辫，穿着绣花棉袄，躲在门扉后面，伸长了脖子偷偷看着他这个尚不熟悉的新哥哥。等到天渐渐明亮了，她跳到宫羽田怀里，用像檐角结的冰棱一样脆生生的声音要求一起练功。师父疼爱这个独女，由着她跑到自己身边，学着样子在那站着。站了不多时又觉得无聊，摇着头，两根辫子也跟着一摇一晃，喊着要老姜带她出去买糖吃。  
梦里的岁月像是宫二说笑间呼出的氤氲温暖的雾气一样消散开去，到了他十七岁的时候，宫羽田终于教授完了他形意拳的所有招式。  
也是深冬，黑色的眼睛里倒映出一片白茫茫大地。  
宫羽田搭着他的肩，扳过他的手臂，手把手地教他最后一式老猿挂印。  
“老猿挂印的关隘——在回头。”  
宫羽田最后说了一句，垂下手，向边上踱了两步：“你练一次，让我看看。”  
在廊下练八卦掌的宫二也停下了动作，抬起眼睛看着马三。她的面目由圆润变得细巧，白皙如一块美玉，在雪地里甚至苍白得有些寡淡，眉目间却另有一股宫羽田处继承来的英气。  
他点点头，立定做了一个起手式。  
起如风，落如箭，手如钩竿，内抱丹田。由五行拳到十二形，八字功到九套环，形意拳拳风刚烈猛进，凌厉如电闪雷鸣，身畔老树上压弯了枝桠的积雪被他的动作扫落下来，染白了他的肩臂。  
一套拳堪堪结束，他想起宫羽田的话，准备收手回头。  
在他回头的瞬间，原本几近凝固的安静空气骤然骇人地尖利呼啸起来。风雪交杂，势态猛如暴雨般，迷住了他的眼，冰雪刺痛了他的脸，像是一只冰凉的、有着尖利指甲的手，刮擦着他的皮肤。  
天色飞快地阴沉下去，云层变幻成层叠的灰黑色，风声里像是传来凄厉的哀哭，他怵然回身，惊觉廊下站着的宫家父女两人也产生了可怖的变化。  
黑色从他们的发间褪去，鲜红色也从嘴唇上剥离，皱纹像是枯萎的花一样在他们的面孔上延展。马三甚至还不曾反应过来，他们两人就立在那里，风化成了两具骸骨。  
他仓皇地向着他们跑过去，在指尖接触到骸骨的刹那，他们化成了灰。  
夹杂在风雪中，飘散流离，再无踪迹。  
宫家的宅子也变了。  
精致的木雕梁上渐渐结起破败的蛛网，红木桌椅上积起一层尘埃。他头顶上的横梁以肉眼可见的速度腐烂，顺着木头的纹路裂开一道道深深的缝隙，直至倾颓。木梁跌落在地面上，将积雪砸出一个深坑。  
不过须臾，片刻间还平静得再熟悉不过的景象就被岁月的巨轮碾压过去，整洁端严的宫家宅邸也在顷刻间化成了陈旧死寂的陵墓。  
马三跌跌撞撞地穿过天井，进了屋内。屋角他练功用的人形桩还在那里，却也已经腐朽，无力地歪斜在一旁。  
正对着他的，是一面歪斜了的穿衣镜，镜沿上也满布了陈旧的划痕与灰尘。镜中的倒影映入他的眼睛，他看见自己，却并非少年模样，竟然须发皆白，冷寂如灰烬，苍老得近乎要凋亡，如此丑陋鄙恶，令人不堪。  
灭顶的惧怖将他惊醒。  
他听见外面下着暴雨，雨点用粗暴的力度敲打着窗扇，在玻璃上画出一道又一道交错的泪水似的痕迹，扭曲蜿蜒着，直没入新漆过的朱红色窗框。  
立春，东风解冻，蛰虫始振，鱼上冰。  
马三惨然地笑了起来。  
是了，是了，虽是梦境，却再真实不过。  
不论形意拳，或是六十四手都已经和宫家一起烟消云散，连灰也不曾剩下。  
他又是谁？他不是白猿马三，只是流亡的叛国者，欺师灭祖的逆徒。  
“老猿挂印的关隘——在回头。”  
“兵无常势，水无常形，要是回不了头呢？”

·言必称三 手必称圈·

一线天第一次遇见马三，是在宫二出殡的时候。  
惊蛰，桃始华，仓庚鸣，鹰化为鸠。  
宫二的葬礼是老姜操办的，规模不大，甚而有些寒酸。灵堂里只有寥寥几个生前关系即已经疏远的叔伯立在灵柩旁，袖着手，面目上没有什么神情，平静得如一潭死水。  
一线天立在灵堂外的檐下，背过身挡着风，点燃了支大重九，烟雾被他从唇间缓缓地吐出去，迷蒙了视线。  
檐外正落着雨，细密的雨水将周遭的树木染成浓得化不开的、粘稠的深绿。隔着一层淡白微苦的烟雾，混杂出晦涩的水汽腾腾，令他看不分明。于是他回过头，透过半敞的木窗棂，看向宫二的灵柩。  
那灵柩和她的葬礼一样，简单得有些颓唐的味道，深褐的木漆上铺了一层不知名的白花，在纷纷扬扬的惨白挽幛之间，显得更加寡淡。花瓣极薄，几近透明，可以清楚地看见上面交错延伸的经脉纹路。  
有风夹杂着细密的雨丝，从门窗的缝隙间漏进了灵堂，蜡烛上火焰被吹动，不安地跳跃起来，又在风退回去的时候委顿下去，缓缓以寂静端严的姿态流下白色的烛泪。灵前有几支蜡烛没撑过这阵风，被吹熄了，漆黑的烛芯上冒出一缕袅袅的青烟，挟着一股燃烧过后的香烛味道，如同冬雪中被燃尽的大片丛林，消散在空气里。  
然后他看见，在门扉另一侧的屋檐底下，立了一个着白色长衫的男人。那人打着一把极普通的绢伞，白色的绢布和竹制的浅棕色伞骨，有雨点落到上面，然后顺着伞面平滑的弧度缓缓坠落到斑驳的地面上，在那人身畔积成了一滩水洼。  
那人看起来不过四十，须发却已皆白，一身苍白颜色立在雨季的深色阴翳中，竟透出些诗意的苍凉。然而脸色灰败，颧骨突出，双眉不自觉地紧蹙，平添了一股戾气。思忖了一瞬，他就辨认出那是传言中欺师灭祖，早已在民国武林中名声狼藉的白猿马三。一线天有些玩味地皱了皱眉，将手中还剩着半截的烟按熄在窗台上，几步上前去，向对方伸出手：“在下一线天，先生莫非也是来悼念宫二姑娘的？”  
马三下意识地退了一步，缓缓地收了伞，又是一行雨水顺着伞骨落到地上，与石板地面接触，发出混沌的一阵轻响。  
“久仰。”  
马三回握了一下手，感到一线天掌心带着雨天清冷的湿气和大重九遗留下的，温热浅淡的烟草味道。他知道对方是谁，更知道对方清楚自己是谁，也就没有了自报家门的必要。一线天收回手，垂下眼睛扫了一眼马三僵硬无力的右手，如一条笔直的无法回头的命运仪轨。灵堂里传出低哑的悼词，一线天仿佛突然领会，在宫二的葬礼上，尽管他曾经向往与之一战的对手就站在他的对面，他却永远无法再看到形意拳，就如同武者身处于武林之中，六十四手却和宫二一起，将永远归入诞生万物也埋葬万物的土地之中。  
一线天低下头，用指尖轻轻抹去腕上表盘上沾到的雨水，看见指针在白色的底面上形成一个狭窄的弧度。  
“店里还有生意要看，那班学徒怕是顶不了事，先走一步。”一线天说着，从大衣的内袋里取出一张名片，递给马三，上面是用小楷印着的“白玫瑰理发厅”，“在文咸东街，先生要是来理发，我亲自接待。”  
“好，先谢过了。”马三像是有点好笑地接过名片，捏在手里，低头粗略地扫了一眼上面的字，如他所想，上面烫印的名字并不是一线天，再抬头时，一线天已经快步地走远了，灰黑色西装的背影在迷蒙的雨水雾气中缓缓洇开成一片，没入颜色浅薄而混沌的冗长街景之中。香烛的气味缓缓地从灵堂里漫溢出来，带着哀鸣与悼曲的声音，形形色色复杂而细小的情绪充满了他，如宫若梅的灵位过分刺目地进入他的眼帘。  
八极拳宗师一线天的名字，他听闻了很久，也臆想过如果碰面可以怎样地切磋拳术。在他年轻时除了拳理其他一概不用去思考的那段日子里，甚至连应该用哪一招去进攻，哪一式去化解一线天的招式这样的问题都已经想得完满。只是这样的会面，却有着一丝令人哭笑不得的讥讽意味。于是当初民国武林中每个曾掀起一时风云的人，都已经或主动或被动地离开那个已趋末路的江湖。八极拳拳风刚烈猛进甚至较形意拳更为凌厉，只是他没有想到，一线天竟然能够心甘情愿地松开握拳的手，执起剃刀，且割断的是须发而不是能够喷涌出殷红鲜血的咽喉。  
这世上本没有仁慈，他们未行仁慈之事，却在心中臆造仁慈。阴郁的天空中大片重叠的云层交集出深浅不一的灰调，沉闷的雷声在云层间隆隆作响，雨丝在天与地之间连绵成无形无声的长针，以长久的、漠不关心的神态反复轮回于云层与泥土之间。

·留一口气 点一盏灯·

清明，桐始华，鼠化为鴽，虹始见。  
理发厅的门被拉开，玻璃门的底部扫过地面上清浅的水塘，将水中倒映着“白玫瑰理发厅”招牌的如恍惚中永恒的影像拂得破碎，泛成静谧散乱开的波纹。室外微凉的风借着这一瞬掠入室内，摇响了门廊上一串有些锈黑了的铜铃，使门窗上一层昏暗的水汽悄无声息地变幻了深浅，如同这座灰暗的建筑刚进行了一次不为人知的呼吸。  
“先生下午好。”下午时客人稀少，店里的员工都稀稀落落地分坐在各处，翻着杂志或是报纸，看见有人进来，急忙迎上来，展开了一张磨盆椅，敬上支哈德门香烟，“要理发还是修面……？”  
马三摆摆手，将先前一线天给的名片递过去：“找你们张老板。”  
那理发师接了名片，点点头，匆匆地穿过天井，去了后堂。  
不过多时，一线天穿过天井中繁茂得几乎遮蔽了狭窄道路的植物，走了出来，穿了件极平常的衬衣，领口松松地敞着，外面罩了一件有细微皱褶的漂白洋布袍子，向马三颔首笑了笑。  
“先生终于是光临了。”  
“是，来香港后都还没理过发，也不知哪里的理发厅较好，就有劳您了。”  
“请坐吧。”  
马三闻言，在镜前坐下，室内的灯光白得发青，使镜中的人像看起来虚妄而肃穆。一线天伸出手，从桌上一排工具里抽出一把塑料柄的折叠剃刀。马三看着镜子里的一线天，拇指顶住刀柄，缓缓地将剃刀展开，在泛青的日光灯底下，剃刀的刀刃也闪烁着苍白的光辉。  
“三江水，拿把梳子来。还有，给客人上茶。”一线天向手下吩咐着，用烫好的热毛巾拭了一遍剃刀，走到马三身后，端详着镜中景象，问道，“先生想剪什么样？”  
“修短些就好。”马三身前身后都是一面镜子，在两道相对的平面中，他与一线天的倒影呈现出奇异的无穷无尽的反射，在极虚迷又极清晰的影像里，他们像是被困在这两面镜子中间，拥有着无限的可能，然而却又身处极度有限的桎梏之中。青白灯光下的剃刀在镜面中凝聚出一个静默的光斑，过分明亮，几近无法逼视。  
一线天点了点头，从后脑处开始修剪起来。  
茶水被端上桌面，室内的其他人不知何时已经散去，只余下一线天不快不慢而沉默地动作着。春茶轻盈的茶叶缓缓地从浅淡的茶水里沉下去，将透明的水渐渐染上浅碧颜色。  
马三不曾看见室内有钟表，只听见剃刀割断头发的细碎声音，黑色的围布上落了许多灰白的头发，又顺着围布的弧度落到地面上，在白色地砖的背景里失去了显现的力量。他听见一线天在他身后低沉而平缓地呼吸，掸去他鬓边的碎发。  
“其实……先生当年以半步崩拳在北方打出天下，在下久有耳闻，也一直希冀，有朝一日能够当面得见。”一线天停了手，将手中的剃刀折了回去，搁在桌边，换了一把剪子在手里，另一手执木梳，沿着发际梳齐了头发，抬起眼睛望着镜面。  
剃刀削断头发的声音单调而稳定地重复着，仿佛已经成了某种习以为常的节奏，戛然而止反而令人不适。  
马三垂下眼睛，与镜中一线天的视线错开：“若非如此情状下相见，在下倒也很想领教一下张先生的铁山靠。”  
“倒是可惜了。”一线天平静地接了一句，理发剪在他手里灵活了打了一个转，轻巧得仿佛是一条从渔网跃回水池的鱼。马三闭了一下眼睛，长久的青白色灯光让他感觉到疲倦，喃喃道：“也没有什么好可惜的……人不辞路，虎不辞山。路也都是自己选的，既然向前踏了一步，就断没有驻足的道理了，更罔论惋惜回头。”  
“先生倒是看得通透，可是又有哪个人能永不辞路，哪只虎能永不辞山。只是宫老先生毕生心血，传于您与宫二姑娘，若是就此珠沉玉碎，作为局外人也觉得惋惜。在下有认识位洋人大夫，在接骨手术方面颇有造诣，若是您有兴趣，可以将他介绍给您。”  
“多谢张先生的好意。”马三从镜子里看见，他身后的桌面上摆放着一株白玫瑰，香气寡淡，花茎低垂，仿佛可以从那接近透明的花瓣上感受到一丝苍白的凉意。他无法言明那花朵在那里所散发的无形的意味，他只是觉得它不应该在那里，“不瞒您说，什么白猿献桃，半步崩拳，我早已经倦了。你我均为习武人，也都看得清楚，四十年的功夫，对上枪炮火药，还是一无是处。如此局面，将来只会愈发无力。我们早已经过时了，却只有我们还在念旧。”  
一线天的手突然顿了顿，然而只是一瞬的恍惚，他又继续动作下去：“功夫这盏灯，已经亮了几百上千年了，将来就算在电灯底下显得黯淡，也还是要继续亮下去的，先生却是要亲手将它熄了么。”  
“我这里的这盏灯，早就已经熄了，我也早已不再有点灯的那口气了。”马三的声音低迷如呓语，“当初宫老爷子用性命开悟了我，师妹不惜奉了独行道也要拿回去的东西，实则并不是我身上的形意拳，她要的是老爷子予我的师徒真心、武林气节，还有那盏灯。”  
“早年在下还在朝天宫的时候，拳术于我哪来的气节，当时出拳时只想让对手不再有看见第二拳的机会。”一线天眯起眼睛，随着剪子合拢的金属声响，他的声音也低沉下去，“之后为宫二姑娘所救，才觉得，这条命，或许可以用来做些不一样的事情。”  
“张先生，时势由人造，却不能由人止。您从里子活成面子，我师妹与我，到最后都没照老爷子的意思行事，都是时势使然。年轻时我一心想造时势，最终却摧折于时势之中，但我从未觉得是走错了路，只是这条路太短，没走多远就到了尽头，想来她也是如此。张先生，你我在功夫上，早就没有了身后身，不同的是，您还有眼前路，我却不会再有了。”马三顺着一线天的手势低下头，让他将剪断的碎头发拂到地下去，苍白的碎发落在白色搪瓷砖上，像是消融的雪水一般隐匿了踪迹。  
“先生言重了，一柄利刃，即使折断了，熔成钢水，铸成其他工具，也仍然是出色的。如您所说，人不辞路，这条路不好走，在下先替您向前走着，如果您什么时候愿意抬眼睛看看这眼前路，随时欢迎。登了半生的山，尽管可能最后翻到山那边时，景色并没有翻山前想的那么好，但是只要曾经到过山顶，达到过那个眼界，那就不算白活这一辈子，您说呢。”一线天平静道，将手中的理发剪搁到一边，伸手到马三颈间，解开了围布。  
“再锐的刀，若是离了鞘，也总会要生锈。”马三从椅子上起身，整了整因久坐而发皱的衣襟，对上一线天的目光，“多谢您了，这时代太快，我已经看不分明，形意拳重气劲，一式出手，搏不来命就要丢命。”马三眼睛里有某种恍惚如暮霭尘埃般的光线凝聚起来：“我一生与人交手，不曾惧过什么人，除了这时代——不论六十四手，还是半步崩拳，都敌不过它。宫家的东西，今日失传又或者是十年、几十年后烟消云散，又有什么分别？最后都是时代里的雪泥鸿爪。千拳归一路，这条路，我没有心思也没有力气走了。灯在您手上，将烛火传下去还是熄灭，也是您的路。”  
“百年世事三更梦，万里江山一局棋。”一线天像是放松了似的，将漂白洋布的外袍脱下，叠起来搁在椅背上，露出一个诚挚的、普通理发师式的笑容，用不甚熟稔的粤语道：“承蒙惠顾，八角钱。”  
马三也笑了笑，将几枚铝币留在桌上，转身离开了理发厅，背影渐渐洇开在弥漫着氤氲雾气的玻璃门扇外面。  
“追风赶月莫留情啊[1]，张先生。”

注1:追风赶月莫留情，形意拳歌诀，追风赶月是练法，意为出招要快且不留情。

·人生如棋 落子无悔·

一九五六年冬，马三早年与宫二一役的旧伤骤然复发，就此一病不起。  
小雪，虹藏不见，天气上腾，闭塞而成冬。  
自从多年前负伤后，马三就解散了形意门下所有门徒，因此那段日子，除却一线天，再无其他人造访探望。  
一线天仍旧记得，那时马三对他说，希望他能将自己的骨灰带回东北。那是马三唯一一次称呼他为一线天，两人相熟以后，马三有时会学着街坊邻里的广东话喊他张生，但大多数时候，还是恭谨得有些疏远地用国语称他为张先生。  
做张生做得久了，他几乎也要忘记自己有个名字叫一线天。  
路上还有晚归的车夫拉着车急促的脚步声与生涩的车轴吱呀声，使一线天短暂的沉吟显得更加的寂静无声。他看着窗外香港夜间零落闪烁着的霓虹灯，红绿的光斑穿过细绒斜纹呢的窗帘，艳丽的色彩被过滤成黯淡的颜色，在地面上呈现出奇异的旧日与现实交织的光辉，仿佛是一个剑影江湖与枪炮声隆隆的战场突兀地狭路相逢。  
马三一定是病糊涂了，他想，将快燃尽的烟按熄在手边的白釉烟灰缸里。中港边境早在数年前就已经关闭，罔论马三，连他自己，也早就回不去大陆了。  
他们都回不去了。  
一线天低下头，重新从烟盒里抽了一支烟出来点燃，在苦涩的烟雾缭绕间，烟盒上花哨艳丽的女子半身像仿佛都染上了几分神伤的味道。  
“好……我会带你回去。”  
一截温热的烟灰带着星星点点的余烬微光落下来，最终归于一捧无色冷淡的寂静尘埃，使一线天的回答也变得模糊含混。  
“多谢，当真无以为报。”马三低低地咳嗽起来，从他对面的黄花梨扶手椅上站起身，“我本以为，到了香港，孤身一人，了此残生便罢了，没想到还能遇见您。我们之间，有过这一段缘分，但不曾有过情仇，也是幸运。”  
一线天突然觉得咽喉中像是有什么东西哽住了，令他不知该如何回应。屋内一角的火盆里烧红的木炭噼噼啪啪地轻响着，有浅红色的火星从白色的炭灰里冒出来，仿佛刚刚才令他意识到，他们在告别，且他无力阻止。于是他也从座椅上站起身，拿起挂在一边的外套和帽子，低头将麂皮的宽檐帽戴上，道：“天晚了，明日再来拜访，先休息吧。”  
他回身打开门，冬日的寒风很快地冲进来，扬起屋内的帘子，同时进来的，还有迷蒙的夜雾与冷寂的寒露，那些隐约存在的事物充溢了室内，使屋内原本温暖的温度变得令人瑟缩。  
马三像是踌躇了一下，几步上前，走到一线天身后：“请留步……我有东西要给您。”  
“嗯？”  
一线天闻言转过身，看见马三面对着他，平心静息，左腿开步先进，双手徐徐分开，左手前推，右手后拉，做了一个形意拳开拳的三才式，然而他早年受伤的右手仍旧僵硬无力，连维持“形”都有些勉强。  
翻转阴阳开田起，白虎吞风扎根式。出手横拳定逞雄，生出三才天地人。  
“马三……”一线天有些惊愕地蹙起眉毛，止住了正要披上大衣的动作，退到门边，眼神复杂地望着他。  
“形意拳，尊岳武穆为始祖，以五行拳——劈、钻、炮、崩、横为基本拳法，又有龙、虎、蛇、燕、鹰、猿等十二形拳。”在被夜风扬起的纷飞帘幕之间，马三由炮拳起始，双手环合，虎口相对，力沉于肩肘，一扣一斩，“五行拳中，上肢可刁领、擒拿、扑面、背挎、摔打，下肢可扫、切、踩、踏、崩等。”  
室内空气随着马三拳术演练而流动，几近发出水波般隐恸的响声。木桌上的石英灯映出马三半面，将半身映成带着暖意的昏黄，他身形方向不断变幻，眼神却始终注视着一线天。一线天倚在门边，深吸了一口烟，透过吐出的烟雾凝望着朦胧中形意拳的绝响。  
在恍惚的光线烟雾之间，一线天突然觉得面前将形意关隘字字句句讲述演练给自己的人眼神陌生得无法辨识。大约这就是一九四零年之前，他未能得见的马三，一线天这样想。  
在马三身上，一线天看见很多人影反复重叠地交织在一起，有年轻时传闻中疏狂凌厉的白猿马三，有中华武士会的创立者、集南北武术之大成的宫羽田，有在寒梅积雪之间练习趟泥步的宫二，有与他进行剃刀银箸之战的叶问，甚而还有蓝衣社中每一名同僚或清晰或模糊的面孔。  
“……崩拳属木，取木为箭，取箭为崩，一触即发。”夜色渐深，屋外的街道上再也听不见任何声音，霓虹灯的光斑也已经逐渐黯淡消失，唯有马三的声音依旧平缓地在夜色中延续，结束了五行拳的演练，转腰翻掌，化步法为寸步，转为蹬足龙形，“龙形，出手如断弦，收手如火烧，身似游龙，形如滚浪，一波未息，一波又生，滔滔不绝，往来无滞，如环无端……”  
最后一式是猿形，老猿挂印。  
“手作阴掌，高与眼平，左足收而复出，落成顺足，提右膝，右手向上托击。”声音渐低，一线天听见马三的声音里混杂了不再平稳的颤抖，“——老猿挂印回首望，关隘在回头。”  
声音停息，如弦断般的苍凉。马三转身回头，室内的空气流动仿佛也在那一瞬间静止，一线天掐熄了手中的烟，站直身子。在灯火熄灭的前一瞬，他看见马三眼里有泪落下来。  
一线天听见静谧的夜色中，马三叹了一口气，声音又恢复了波澜不惊的平静：“见笑了，一线天，意，我早已失却了，能给的，只剩下这些形。”  
一线天划了根火柴，摸到桌边点亮了灯，一点明黄色的灯火又在黑暗里亮起来，将二人相对而立的身影映到墙上，随着灯火的晃动影影绰绰，明灭不定，像是在窥视着时代碾压过的最后的斑驳痕迹。甩灭了火柴，一线天抬头对马三道：  
“今日一叙，受益匪浅。马三爷，留一口气，点一盏灯——有灯就有人。”

·一约既定 万山无阻·

马三在翌年东风解冻的时节前夕离世。

一九六二年，中港边境重新开放。

冬至，蚯蚓结，麋角解，水泉动。  
一线天从陶瓷瓶里将凋谢的白玫瑰抽出来，却没有如往日那样换上一支新的。  
“师父，您真的要走？”  
“是，该教你们的，我都教完了。”一线天把那最后的一枝玫瑰花用剃刀削去叶与刺，削断了花茎，将泛黄的白色花朵收进大衣内侧的口袋，“你们中间，要是有人愿意继续经营理发厅的，钥匙和账本在这里，自己拿去。不愿意的，去对面街上开武馆，凭你们的能力也绰绰有余。”  
“师父将八极拳传入香港，就此离开，实在可惜……”  
“没什么好可惜的。”一线天笑起来，反复摩挲着身侧一张磨盆椅的扶手，喃喃道，“他没能见到的众生……我见到了……是啊，有什么好可惜的呢……”  
“你们先走吧，我再将这里打理一下，也该去赶回大陆的船了。”  
弟子们纷纷行礼告辞后，一线天望着那张磨盆椅前的镜子，上面已经覆了一层薄薄的灰尘。他将桌上散乱的工具一一排好收起，挪开了桌椅，在镜子前腾出一片空地。  
那是一线天第一次，也是最后一次打形意拳。  
那对他来说是很特别的体会，宫羽田一生最高造诣，合并了形意门与八卦门，他授予马三的形意拳，也糅合了八卦掌的柔劲。然而一线天修行多年的八极拳，最初却是纯粹的杀招，能一拳毙命，便决不会留到第二式。随着位置的变化，他看见的镜中映像也变幻不定，出招速度越快，他所见的镜像也渐连成一片连绵的无声光辉，青白色的灯光在磨盆椅上流露出波纹一样寂静的反光。

锁上店门的时候，隔壁的邻居向他打招呼：“张生，要回大陆老家去了哦？”  
一线天点点头，将外围的卷帘门拉上，答道：“是啊，跟一个朋友一道回去呢。”  
后来他从轮船换火车，绕了很多路，终于到了东北，宫家老宅。  
那座已经腐朽得不成样子的建筑淹没在及膝深的积雪里，像是一只葬在白雪皑皑中死去的野兽，张大了口，露出它空洞无物的内核。一线天生于应天，后来到香港，几乎不曾遇到过这样寒冷的气候，他细微地簌簌发抖，将马三的骨灰埋在距离宫家宅子不远处的荒原里。  
远处在雪光映照下显得敦厚沉静的云层交叠成柔和的白色，雪应当是初停，脚下的积雪尚还松软。一线天拍去身上沾到的雪水与冻土，在马三没有立碑的坟茔旁点燃了一支烟，从他站的地方看向宫家的宅子，可以看见天井里的梅花十几年无人照看，依旧开得茂盛逼人。  
过分寒冷的气候让他连呼吸都觉得刺痛，他俯下身，拍实了身侧的积雪。  
“总算是将你带回东北来了，我也该回去看看，应天现在变成什么样了。”  
“念念不忘，必有回响。形意拳，我记在心里了，不会忘。”  
广袤无尽的雪原包围了他——他见过自己，也见过天地，但这应当是他所见天地的极致——他知道自己再也无法看见比这更高远的天地了。雪后初霁，清亮的风与光落在一线天身后，灰色的背影渐行渐远，在平整的积雪上踏出一行足印。  
在快要离开那片荒野的时候，一线天站定，回头望了一眼。他已经看不清那座无碑的坟茔在荒原那一头的哪个位置，但他并不在乎，因为那盏灯的位置，他在心里清楚。

生者为过客，死者为归人。

FIN

完于二零一四三月十四日晚

杂谈

去年九月开的坑，终于搞完了。虽然篇幅不长，但应该是写东西到现在花力气最大的一篇，因为实在对民国背景不了解，小到民国时用的香烟布料，理发厅的格局，大到中港边境关闭的时间背景，都是各种查不停。参阅比较多的两本书是剑桥民国史和逝去的武林，与其说是同人，不如说是自己尝试借着一线天和马三的口去表达我看一代宗师的观后感。  
写作期间纪录片和采访看了十几篇，电影全片加预告加北美版看了有几十遍，每次看都有新的感受和体悟。有个采访里梁朝伟说这是部非常特别的王家卫电影，非常赞同。墨镜王以前的主题大多在挖掘小人物的情感，少有以大人物为主角的，（东邪西毒也是将大人物的内心细化成小人物），而在一代宗师里，主角们的感情似乎已经豁达到了无需表述的地步。  
冰山运动之所以宏伟壮观，因为它只有八分之一在水面上。海明威的文学理论如此，于我而言，墨镜王的电影也是这个道理。虽然这九千来字，连水面下的半分都还没达到，也就只能把我的体会简单地联结一下。  
主要背景是这么回事，电影里最后没透露马三的结局，姑且当他没死也因为局势原因流亡到了香港，遇到一线天，两个人谈谈人生，谈谈理想，谈谈恋爱（大雾）整部片子给我感触最深的一句话是“习武之人有三个阶段，见自己，见天地，见众生”，在美版里译成了“being，knowing，doing”，虽然少了点韵味，但是直白好理解很多（不仅这句，北美版通片都走通俗易懂路线），在典藏版里，对这句话的解释是，人要先认清自己，再去领略天地，最后将在天地间得来的东西还给众生，也就是所谓传灯。  
电影里，我个人认为宫二与叶问的虐点是老姜那句“宫二姑娘说，你和她相识半生，实则你不知她，她不知你”，在我的脑补里，一线天和马三的虐点可能就是你知我，我也知你，但是没有更多的时间去相识了。虽然文中没怎么写到宫二，但是这个角色确实非常妙，在电影里的形象已经足够丰足，至今认为“我心里有过你”是最美最豁达也最伤心绝望的告白。  
——嗯，其实上面都是废话，千言万语汇成一句：张震和张晋实在是太他妈好看啦！！！

参考书目： 《剑桥民国史》 《中国近代纺织史》 《逝去的武林》 《形意拳学》 《形意拳练法用法与功法》 《八极拳运动全书》 《游身八卦掌》


End file.
